Enzan's Problem
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: Rockman.exe story Enzan thinks about Netto's words after their first netbattle during the world 3 incident


Enzan's POV  
  
My name is Enzan, those who know me either fear me or look up to me. You might ask yourself why that is? Well in a way I could say that it is no concern of yours to mettle in my personal life but for the moment I shall forget such trifle meddling so that you may be able to understand me better. You see I am an official net battler. So you want to know what an official netbattler is do you? Well to put a long story short an official net battler is a person certified by the center to stop Net crimes. An official net battler must not only be strong but equally smart as well, that is what sets us apart from civilians who do not know what they are getting into. Civilian net battlers like a certain boy I know named Netto Hikari do not know the dangers of the Net and risk putting their own navi in danger without even thinking about the situation... These people are fools, that is what I've always thought. I was brought up that way but something still haunts me...  
  
For you see during the first World 3 incident when I first met Hikari, he and his navi Rockman began spouting off garbage about an operator being friends with their navi and all sorts of other nonsense. I've always had a close relationship with Blues without having to resort to personal matters we were always business but lately I've been wondering if Hikari's foolish ramblings are right. There is not a second when I don't think about the words Rockman said after our first netbattle. He was strong then and he's strong now, every time Blues has faced Rockman; Rockman always comes out on top, which sometimes does not make sense in the least! To think an official net battler; an ELITE net battler could be defeated by a civilian navi multiple times...  
  
My father would say that I do not try hard enough, that I do not give enough effort into my work... I remember talking with him at one point about the whole "friendship" thing. He just laughed and said I was stupid for thinking such illogical things. When I had told him about my loss to a civilian navi... well I've never seen him so upset; at least not enough to hit me as hard as he did. It was like an instant, I didn't even feel it and yet I felt the pain in my face after he backhanded me... but that didn't hurt as much, not as much as my own father saying that I was a disgrace to the family name and that I had better shape up before I get too weak. He never did seem to understand me; he seemed to care more about his work then he ever did about my feelings. It's true that I gained his intelligence and that I work as hard as he did when he was my age but he never really seems like a father to me, more like a personal trainer if anything. Sometimes I wish he would just notice me and see how strong I am. What I wish is that he would accept me. I wonder if that is asking too much, it's just that I never really had a mother and I'm usually alone. I guess I could talk to Blues but as I said that would be on a personal level and I'm sure that father wouldn't appreciate me going soft. Although I must admit that Blues has seemed to be worried about me, I wouldn't know why though it's not like a navi has emotions anyway right? Sure, Hikari's has emotions and is able to bond with him but that is because of the DNA in that navi's body; that of Hikari's own twin brother who died while young. Still, why does their bond trouble me so? Maybe I should talk to Blues about it or this may keep haunting me like a never-ending nightmare forever.  
  
End Enzan's POV  
  
Enzan is sitting on a bench in ACDC Park; he sits hunched over sighing a little he sits back onto the bench and sighs as he looks up at the sunset. The warm summer winds blew through Enzan's white hair as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his PET  
  
"Blues..." Enzan said softly, still unsure of whether talking to Blues would be good or not.  
  
Blues, a navi sporting long white hair, and a large mask revealing his eyes appeared in the PET and stared blankly at Enzan "Is there something you wish for me to do Enzan"  
  
"Blues..." Enzan began and stopped for a moment and sighed; shaking his head a little. It was silly that he was going to TRY and talk with Blues in a way that he never has before. Looking back at the PET he continued "Do you think I try to hard... to please my father?"  
  
Blues, unsure of what to say, said the first thing that came to his mind. "Enzan I do not believe tha I am authorized to talk with you like this, why don't you ask your father if..."  
  
"NO!...I'm asking you. Please Blues try to understand my father doesn't see things the way I do and we don't get along as much as it is. If I would go talk to him it would just make him upset." Blues nodded at Enzan's statement  
  
"Well I don't think so Enzan, you always do your best and your best is always beyond perfection." Enzan smiled slightly at the comment before getting serious again.  
  
"It's just that... I've been thinking lately about Hikari..." Before he could continue Blues activated his beam saber  
  
"Has Hikari done something to you Enzan? If so I will never forgive him" Enzan laughed slightly  
  
"No Blues; Hikari has done nothing. It's just that I've been thinking a lot about what he and Rockman said after our first netbattle with them."  
  
"I see..." Blues nodded and deactivated his beam saber "To tell you the truth I have been thinking about it as well"  
  
"It's just weird, you know? That friendship of all things can beat carefully planned strategy and yet why am I not surprised?" Enzan smiled softly again  
  
"Do you think that maybe what Hikari says is true?" Blues stated as Enzan shrugged  
  
"I am not sure Blues that's what is the most puzzling part about the whole friendship thing"  
  
Blues sighed and nodded "Maybe that's because you've never really had a friend to share those things with." Before Enzan could answer, however, Netto came running into the park towards them  
  
"Hey! Enzan!" Netto shouted as he approached them, Enzan looked at Netto with his usual serious look  
  
"What do you want Hikari? Are you wishing to challenge me to a Netbattle?"  
  
"No, not really. In fact that's not why I'm here." Enzan had a look of surprise on his face, it wasn't like Netto to not challenge him but it did spark his interest a little.  
  
"So then why are you here? If you are only here to bother me then you can just go. I've got better things to deal with." Enzan turned away from Netto  
  
"Yaito called me and said that she saw you from her bedroom window and you looked pretty depressed. She was worried and thought I of all people should check up on you... Though you really don't seem depressed do you now" Enzan cracked a smile at that, even he had to admit he had a soft spot for Yaito but he would never admit that to anyone.  
  
"What business is it of yours though to come and check up on me? If anything Yaito could have come and seen me herself without having to send one of her cronies"  
  
"Cronie? What's a... HEY! I'm not a cronie!" Netto shouted, Rockman giggled at the remark while Blues was trying not to crack a smile.  
  
"Do you even know what a cronie is?" Enzan said in a serious tone trying his darnest to not smile either  
  
"NO! But I know I'm not one that's for sure!" Netto said in his defense before Enzan cleared his throat  
  
"Hikari can I ask you something? Why do you always insist on me and Blues having a closer bond and exactly why do you keep coming to me as if I'm your friend?" Enzan said seriously, getting to the point as soon as possible  
  
"Well because, you are our friend" Netto smiled "Everyone deserves to have friends... even big jerks like you!"  
  
Enzan sighed "Well I guess that answer is better than none at all, now if you excuse me Hikari; me and Blues have some official net battler business to take care of" Enzan turned and began to walk away.  
  
Netto stood still for a minute before calling to Enzan "We'll always consider you a friend! If you ever change your mind you know we'll always accept you!"  
  
"We'll see Hikari...we'll see." Enzan said quietly as he and Blues continued on their way towards the metroline. 


End file.
